Hetalia High
by Kitouran
Summary: What if there was a school where the health teacher was a perverted Frenchman or the gym teacher was an uptight German and his albino brother? What if you could go to this school? Get ready to find out in this story! Rated M just in case but it will probably be roughly T.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. Fill out the form below, you might get your own chapter or even more. You don't have to use your own information but NO RUDE NAMES! I will not write a chapter about HitlerIzKewl and his friend Faggy Mcgee. You can use your username as long as there are no numbers. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:  
**

**Age:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Favorite Character:  
**

**Least Favorite Character:  
**

**Favorite Subject:  
**

**Least Favorite Subject:  
**

**Favorite Food:  
**

**Least Favorite Food:  
**

**Do you Like Pasta?  
**

**Characteristics:  
**

**Best Subject:  
**

**Worst Subject:  
**

**Misc.:**

* * *

_So fill out the sheet and I might choose you! :)  
_

_HASTA LA PASTA  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So I made a couple changes on the document last time. Also the star of this chapter is: Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis. I will be doing the frequent reviewers for my other story first (don't worry, there are only a couple of them and only two have reviewed to be in this story.) Also this won't be updated as frequently as my other story because this story requires actual work on my part._

_I also noticed that the majority of you don't like France. Poor France. But if that is the case I am going to have so much fun having him teach health *Maniacal laugh* _

_Well enough about me! Onto the story!  
_

_Review!_

* * *

Missy Jones ran to school. She had slept in late and today was the first day of school! She wasn't having a great day, and it was only the beginning. As she ran past the double doors of her school she caught a glimpse of one of the teachers. She was a little disorganized so she stopped to ask for directions.

"Um excuse me? Could you help me find my history room?" She asked the man.

"You noticed me?" The man exclaimed, "Oh! I mean yes, of course I can! Just take a left turn and you should see it."

She strained to hear his voice, not only because he was quiet, but also because she was distracted by his looks.

He was tall and looked to be about twenty. He wore goggles on his head and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of violet. His hair was a light brown color and he had a random hair curl hanging in his face.

"Th-thanks." Missy sighed dreamily before running off to class.

* * *

Period 1/2

* * *

She saw the door to her history class right where the man had said. She pushed open the door just in time for her teacher to introduce himself.

"Alright dudes!" He yelled, catching a glimpse of Missy and gesturing for her to take a seat, "I am Alfred F. Jones and this is History!" He wrote his name on the board as Missy slid in behind a young boy with blond hair and a sailor suit. She looked at her teacher and saw that he looked very much like the man in the hallway except his eyes were blue and he had a Nantucket instead of a curl. "Any questions about this year?" Said Mr. Jones.

The boy in front of Missy raised his hand and Mr. Jones called on him. "What's the F stand for, Mr. Jones?" Said the boy with a clear English accent.

Although this question was very personal Mr. Jones didn't mind and instead flashed a lopsided grin before answering. "The F stands for freedom. Oh, and don't call me Mr. Jones. That's way too stuffy. Call me Alfred!" He paused to let that "information" sink in. "Since it's the first day, and all, why don't we just go outside and play some games." After that the class erupted into cheers and chaos. The students pushed and jostled Missy, trying in vain not to fall, as they all made their way outside.

The rest of the period went by rather quickly, and before she knew it she heard the bell ring, meaning it was time for her next class. She checked her schedule and saw her next class was health.

* * *

Period 2/3

* * *

As she walked into her class she saw that they had a female teacher. She was glad that, for once, it was a woman. Unfortunately luck wasn't with her.

As the teacher turned around and showed her face Missy realized that women didn't have beards and she sighed. "Bonjour class," Said the teacher, "Take your seat please." The man had a clear french accent and his long, blond hair flowed as he spoke. He had a bit of scruffle on his chin and he sat on his desk with his legs crossed and leaning back. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I will be teaching you health." He smiled suggestively as he wrote his name on the board. "If there will be no questions then let's get started on our, HONHONHON, first subject." He laughed as he removed a piece of paper covering the board and revealing the lesson. As soon as the paper had been completely removed the class let out a groan. _Sexual Education._ Great.

The rest of the class was so disturbing that she never wanted to think about it ever again. She looked at her schedule as she popped in a piece of gum from her seemingly endless stash. Lunch. She didn't feel like eating but decided to check out the menu.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

She gazed at the lunch menu and grinned. There were two lines, one for the hot lunch, and one for the snack. She walked over to the snack line and ordered some french fries and caramel, earning her a strange look from the lunch ladies, before walking over to a table and setting her stuff down to go into the other line.

She could almost taste the tomato sauce as she approached the line. Yum, pasta! She grinned. Suddenly a commotion up ahead caused the line to scatter. As she approached she saw an Italian with a curl gripping a students shirt and screaming "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE PASTA?" While another Italian cried in the corner with his curl twitching and a Spaniard with brown hair trying to pull his friend off of the poor kid.

Missy ran up to the Italian and pried the boy out of his hands. The Italian turned to Missy and glared at her before storming off.

"Sorry for the way my Roma acted. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, by the way." He extended his hand to her and she accepted it.

"My name is Missy Jones, nice to meet you." Suddenly something ran up and knocked her to the ground. She looked at what could have done it and saw the crying Italian cuddling up to her.

"Ve~ My name is Feliciano Vargas! Nice to meet you! That was my fratello, Lovino Vargas."

"Um?" Was all Missy could say before the bell rang. Lunch was over and she hadn't even gotten to eat her fries. Up next was science.

* * *

Period 5/6

* * *

She walked into her class, not expecting to be hit in the face with a polar bear plushie.

"Sorry about that. I tripped." Said her teacher.

"Let's get class started." He said, walking up to the front of the class. No one else seemed to pay attention to him but he seemed used to it. "My name is Matthew Williams, welcome to science class."

Missy was the only one to pay attention to Mr. Williams and he seemed to be grateful for that.

Before the bell rang Mr. Williams finally caught the attention of the rest of the class and, winking at Missy, said "Tomorrow there will be a quiz with everything that I talked about today."

As everyone groaned the bell went off. Band class was her final period.

* * *

Period 7/8

* * *

As she walked into the music room she heard a beautiful melody being played on the piano.

As the class filed in the music got louder until it reached the climax and stopped abruptly. The man playing the piano rose from his position and walked toward the chalkboard.

"My name is Roderich Edelstein and I will be your music professor." He talked as wrote on the board. He had black hair and a mole near his mouth. He was distinctly German, perhaps Austrian. He had a thick curl in his hair and he walked like a gentleman.

For the rest of the class he talked about melodies and notes and about the song he had played. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

* * *

She couldn't help but think that, even though her school was weird and strange, maybe, just maybe, this would be an awesome year.

* * *

_Alright so done with this chapter. We may see Missy again someday._

_Also I modeled the schedule after my own school's schedule. We have to periods every block and my lunch really is in my third block. If Missy does get another chapter I will probably have her switch to her secondary classes. Was this good? Review!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry if the chapter sucks! I am sick so I didn't get much sleep and right now I'm running on caffeine. Thank you, Sprite!_

_So the star of this is: lunereclipse_

_Also all of my frequent reviewers have reviewed so after this chapter there will be one more and then I will do normal reviewers. Please don't get mad if your chapter is shorter than someone else's because I don't pick favorites!_

_I got a few questions and Yes, you can make more than one character, just don't copy someone else. There might be yaoi, but unless there isn't much age difference, the character isn't a teacher, or I'm extremely bored there will be no reader pairings. Sorry._

_If you decided you didn't want a chapter but you've already sent a review then send in another review saying "CANCEL" 'kay?_

_Well, REVIEW!_

* * *

Luna Eclipse was on her way to school when her eye caught sight of something yellow and fluffy fly past her. She turned to look at it and squealed, "EEEEEEEEEK! SO KAWAII!" She completely forgot about school and chased after the little bird.

She was so preoccupied with the fluffy puff of feathers that she didn't notice the albino until she had slammed into him.

"Woah!" Said the albino with a grin, "Girls are just attracted to me!"

"Hey! I am not, you freaking bastard!" Screamed Luna, "I was just following a bird!"

"Heh." Giggled the Albino as the bird landed on his head. "Yeah, his name's Gilbird." He glanced at her and saw her staring at Gilbird. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Y-yeah!" Said Luna, cupping her hands as the fluffy bird was deposited to her. She broke her gaze away from the cute chirping animal to look at the guy she had knocked over before. He had white spiked hair, red eyes, and a cocky smile. He sounded distinctly German.

Off in the distance she heard the bell going off, signaling the five minute warning before school.

"Shit!" They said at the same time. Luna gave the bird back to him and ran, unaware that he was right behind her until she heard him panting. "Stop following me!" She yelled.

"I'm not! I work there! Or at least I did! If I'm late again I'm fired!" He screamed back at her as they burst through the double doors of the school.

She quickly gazed at her schedule. Great! Gym! Run to get to gym, probably running in gym. Ugh.

* * *

Period 1/2

* * *

She shot through the door to the gymnasium just as the teacher said her name on the roll call sheet.

"H-here! She gasped, causing the teacher to raise a blond eyebrow at her.

"You're tardy." He said in a thick German accent. "Detention after school."

She groaned but didn't argue. He looked like he could lift a car and she didn't want to know if he really could. He had gelled back blond hair and thick muscles.

"Well, if there are no more interruptions, my name is Ludwig Beilshmidt, and this," he turned and pointed at the white haired man who ran quickly towards the group of students and an aggravated German, "is mein bruder, Gilbert Beilshmidt."

"Sup!" Gilbert called to the group.

"Well judging by Ms. Eclipse running through the door maybe you all would like to join her for running a mile." The groans of the class were ear shattering and Luna figured she had better get a running start.

She slowed down when her lungs felt like they were going to burst. She started to jog as people ran past her and, "accidently" bumping and pushing her, causing her to stumble and fall. Yay! She had made enemies and it was only the second day.

"You okay?" Said a female voice behind her.

"Ugh, yeah I-"

"LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!" Yelled Mr. Beilshmidt.

The girl extended her hand to Luna, helping her up as they started running again.

"My name's Luna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Missy."

They talked for the rest of the period and then the bell rang. Luna checked to see what was next. Cooking. Great.

* * *

Period 2/3

* * *

She walked in to see the most adorable man eating a chocolate bar.

"SQUEEEEE! SO KAWAII!" She said before hugging him.

"Ve~" Said the man. He had a stray curl poking out of his auburn hair and didn't seem weirded out by the strange girl who had practically broken his ribs.

She blushed and apologized before running to the back of the class and was thankful when the rest of the class started to file in. "Ve~ Alright class! My name is Feliciano Vargas and this," He said pulling a darker haired man from his seat, "is my fratello, Lovino Vargas! Say Hello, Lovino!"

"Get your stupid hands off me!" Yelled the Italian man to his obviously caffeine high brother.

"Oh, my little Lovi!" Sighed a Spanish man happily. "Oh and by the way, I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

"God, you are so stupid!"

"Ve~ Today we're making pasta!" Said the oblivious Italian.

They actually never did get to make pasta because the brothers instructions on pasta took forever and the Spaniard's instructions on the tomato sauce took just as long. They didn't get to cook and yet she was starving. Thank god lunch was next.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

She was starving. She had heard a rumor somewhere that all of the teachers took turns making and serving the food. She wondered who was making the food today.

She looked at the menu to get a hint of who was making the food today but it only said scones. Oh well, she shrugged. She walked through the surprisingly short line and was confronted by a man serving food. He had thick eyebrows, blond hair, and green eyes. He was pretty short compared to the other teachers.

"Hello, love." He said in a clear British accent.

"Hello." She said, reaching for a plate with two scones on it. As she walked to a table she couldn't help but notice how empty the cafeteria was. She sat down and took a bite out of the scone and immediately spat it back out before running to a bathroom to vomit what had made it into her stomach.

* * *

Period 5/6

* * *

Okay, that was a disgusting, Luna thought as she walked to her English class. She walked in and gasped. The British man from before was her English teacher!

"Come in and please take a seat." He said. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and this is-" He said before being interrupted by a cute kid in a sailor suit.

"SPARTA!" He yelled, earning himself a laugh and an angry glare.

"No, this is English, Mr. Kirkland."

"This ain't a real class." Yelled a boy in the back.

"Actually, "ain't" isn't a real word." And with that he spent the whole rest of the class saying what was wrong with the American language.

* * *

Period 7/8

* * *

She was lucky and had snagged a study hall and, after a quick "do whatever you want" from their sleeping Grecian teacher, she spent the whole period drawing cute pictures.

* * *

Detention

* * *

She sat in the detention hall waiting for the teacher to come in when a tiny bird flew in, causing her to grin.

"Hello Gilbird!"

"Hey, Luna." Said a German voice coming from the door. Gilbert strode in and said "I have some business to attend to, do you mind looking after Gilbird?" And walked out after laughing at her frantic head nodding.

The rest of detention was just a blur of fluffiness and it left Luna with a smile that didn't fade until she went to bed.

* * *

_Okay well that's the end of Luna! ... Oh my god! It makes it sound like I killed her! No this is the end of her first chapter!_

_I like the thought of having the teachers serve the food and, although that school is modeled after my school, that doesn't happen here.  
_

_Well REVIEW!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I was able to motivate my sick ass to write this chapter. _

_The star of this chapter is: Lovi's Tomato Lover  
_

_I will do the rest of you later but she was one of my frequent reviewers.  
_

_Also one of you commented about about the whole Francis Bonnefoy and sexual education was a Vandetta reference. That was an accident! I just choose classes that work for the characters like I was thinking about making Iggy be the cooking instructor. I trashed that idea._

_People say that reviews are love. No. I say reviews are pasta. Review!  
_

* * *

Angelica Ullrich walked to school looking forward to being taught how to cook by her hot teachers when a shriek snapped her out of it.

"SQUEEEEEEEEE! SO KAWAII!" said a female voice before knocking her over to chase a bunny that fled for it's life. She was so stunned that she sat on the ground wondering what just happened.

Suddenly a figure stepped over her, causing her to get up and shove him over.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yelled the dutch voice. She looked at him and saw that he had blond hair that stuck straight up and he had a scar over his eye.

"You could have helped me." She said, rather shocked by the hot guy she just assaulted.

"Or you could have, you know, gotten up off of the ground."

A woman appeared suddenly, stopping her from talking anymore.

"Brother! What did you do to her!" The woman said in a Belgium accent.

"Nothing!" He argued back. Angelica decided this was the perfect time to escape and ran.

God, why did she get to meet all the weirdo's? Oh well, it's time for math. Yay.

* * *

Period 1/2

* * *

Her teachers were two men, one of which was trembling. One of the men had violet eyes, sandy hair, and a smile that scared the shit out of her. The other had glasses on and blond hair.

"We-welcome to math." Stammered the second man in an Estonian accent. "Mm-y name is Eduard Von Bock and I will be one of your t-teachers and this," he said, gesturing to the first man, "I-is Mr. Braginski."

"You can all call me Ivan, da?" Said Ivan in a Russian accent.

The whole class shuddered as Mr. Brock started to teach in a trembling voice. Holy crap on a cracker he was scary!

* * *

Period 3/4

* * *

She had art now.

Her teacher seemed very nice, although he pronounced his "L"'s as "R"'s. "Herro, my name is Honda Kiku and this is art." Said the Japanese man. He had middle cut black hair and his gray-ish eyes showed no emotion.

"Have any of you ever heard of manga?" Said Mr. Kiku, causing Angelica's hand to go up along with two other girl's hands. "Ah! Excerrent! Werr I wirr be teaching you how to draw in the manga form!"

"My big brother Vash can draw very well!" Called out a blond haired girl in a pink frilly dress.

"That actuarry reminds me of the homework! Get your famiry to draw a picture and bring it in!" Said Mr. Kiku. Great! Any oof her stupid brother's would make fun of her and wouldn't help.

The rest of the class went by with Mr. Kiku instructing on how draw manga eyes.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

She was approached by the two other girls who had raised their hands.

"Hey! My name's Missy and this is Luna! You like manga?" Said one of the girls.

"Yeah, my name's Angelica. Hey!" She said, looking at the girl she was told was Luna, "You're the girl who ran into me!"

"Oh did I? Sorry, I kinda go crazy when I see something cute."

"It's okay." Said Angelica, "I have to go. Bye!" She waved goodbye to the girls and ran towards the cafeteria.

She got to the cafeteria after seeing that the menu was pancakes and maple syrup. After getting to the line she saw that there were no teachers serving this lunch and grabbed a plate after staring at a floating polar bear plushie.

As she sat down she started to eat the pancakes and sighed happily. Yummy! After she finished she got up to grab a chocolate bar from the snack line and grinned at the bar of solid goodness.

* * *

Period 5/6

* * *

She had cosmetology next. As she walked in she heard someone yelling "OMG, Leit! You look, like, totally, fabulous in that nail polish!" in a Polish voice.

"Could you please act more professional?" Asked a second Lithuanian voice.

She turned towards the voices and saw two (she assumed) men talking. One was wearing a skirt? And had long blond hair and the other had his face in his hands and had long brown hair.

"Well, like, let's get started!" Called the Polish man to the class who was staring at him, "My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz and my friend's name is, like, totally, Toris Lorinaitis! This is cosmetology and, like, we're your teachers!"

Angelica was sitting in the back giggling at how Mr. Lorinaitis was facepalming at his friend and she hadn't even realized Mr. Łukasiewicz had approached her.

"You, like, get to be the first makeover!" He said to her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of the class before and ordered her to sit on a stool where he proceeded to use her as a makeup dummy for the remainder of class.

* * *

Period 7/8

* * *

She had cooking next and ended up being late because she had to remove the pounds of makeup on her face. It had already started and as soon as she stepped through the door an Italian man approached her.

"You're late and we just finished explaining how to make pasta!" He practically yelled at her, "I guess you'll have to work with me because of your stupidity."

"Lovi," Called a Spaniard behind him, "You can't talk to students like that! I'm going to stick around and make sure you don't speak like that again!" Mr. Carriedo said before kissing Mr. Vargas's cheek.

"BASTARD!" Mr. Vargas yelled before chasing the still grinning Spaniard around the room. Angelica stood there dumbfounded while this happened and hadn't noticed Mr. Feliciano had popped up behind her.

"Ve~ you can work with me while they stop fighting!"

"O-okay?" Stammered the shocked Angelica.

Long story short, they didn't stop fighting and Angelica had made pasta with Mr. Feliciano.

* * *

After School

* * *

Angelica walked through the empty halls and was about to walk in front of the teacher's lounge before a hand roughly grabbed her and pulled her into the cover of the near by stairs.

"What the-" Began Angelica but was shushed by two girls.

"Missy, Luna, what's going on?" She whispered to the girls.

"Listen to the teachers! After school they start acting really weird!" Whispered Missy.

"Weird? Like how?" Angelica asked.

"Just listen!" Whispered Luna.

Angelica strained her ears and was able to catch snippets of conversation between teachers.

"Why do we have to teach? It's so unawesome!" Asked a voice she knew to be Mr. Gilbert's.

"Chill out Prussia! Our boss's are making us so just go with it!" Yelled a voice she thought was Alfred's.

"America, you git! Don't talk so loudly!" Said Mr. Kirkland.

"Awww Iggy!" Responded Alfred, whining not too subtly.

"Shush!" Called Mr. Beilshmidt, "Do you hear something?"

The girls panicked and shot out from underneath the stairs. Why were they calling each other by nation's names? Thought Angelica. She'd have to investigate this further. A voice could still be made out.

"Ve~ Germany! You are just imagining it!"

* * *

_You know I was wondering why no one ever asked if it was the nation's teaching! Never assume anything with me! _

_So if I ever give them a chapter again it will probably be a shared chapter.  
_

_So I guess I should just say- REVIEW!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Summer vacation! WOOT!_

_So I finished with my frequent reviewers and now I'm going in order of first reviewer so the star of this is: Exie  
_

_This is going to be interesting because I'm running out of classes so soon I'll probably have to revisit classes  
_

_Misc means that if there is anything else you want to tell me about your character that's where you put it. ALSO I NEED TO KNOW YOUR PERSONALITY!  
_

_Also I have no clue what Germania's human name is so he will be known as Germania. If you have a problem with that then it sucks to be you. XD  
_

_I realized that it might be unclear whether or not I own Hetalia so I am saying right now, I DON'T!_

_Review please!_

* * *

Exie Reeves walked into school quite nervously. She was a transfer student and she was going to miss first and second period because she needed to get checked in with the office.

She saw an adorable fluffy bird and squealed, she wanted to follow it but there were so many people around that she would end up embarrassing herself, but there was someone else who was less worried and screamed,

"SQUEEEEEEE! SO KAWAII!"

She knew the scream of an animal lover and managed to dodge just before a female figure barreled past her like a train. _This school is going to kill me,_ she thought.

* * *

The Office

* * *

"Um, excuse me?" She said to a secretary, who looked up at her, I'm new here and I was told to come to the office."

"Ah," said the secretary, "I'll let the principal and vice principal know you're here." The secretary pressed an intercom and proceeded to let the principal know of her existence. "You can go in, now."

Exie walked toward a door that said PRINCIPAL on it and slowly pushed it open.

"Ah, hello! You are Exie, right? My name's Romulus Remus! I will be your principal and this will be your vice principal!" A figure said as soon as she pushed open the door. She glanced at his brown, curly hair, stubbly chin, and auburn eyes. She turned to look at the figure he was gesturing to and saw a Legolas look-alike facepalming.

"Hello, I'm Germania." His German voice said as he stopped facepalming.

"Yeah, yeah, so anyways we will give you your schedule and we will have one of the teachers show you to your first class. Said Mr. Remus in one surprising breath.

"Um?" Said Exie before Mr. Germania replied,

"Only one of our teachers isn't doing anything right now. I'll go get him." He said before turning to Mr. Remus, "Don't scare her."

"Calm down!" Said Mr. Remus, grinning like an idiot, and causing Mr. Germania to roll his eyes before disappearing. "I hope you enjoy it here! This is such a fun school and my grandchildren even work here!"

_Wait,_ thought Exie, _Grandchildren? The guy barely looked thirty!_

Before she could delve any further into this conundrum Mr. Germania returned toting a grinning purple eyed man.

"You must be Exie, da? I am Ivan." Said the man, both scaring and intriguing Exie, before taking Exie's hand and leading her to her next class.

* * *

Period 3/4

* * *

Ivan took her to Family Ed. where an albino crashed into her before running away. Ivan helped her up before a woman crashed into her.

"Sorry! That goddamn Gilbert." Said the woman in a Hungarian accent.

"S'Okay" said Exie.

"I will leave you now, da?" Said Ivan before turning on his heels and leaving, his scarf fluttering behind him.

Exie turned to look at the woman who had crashed into her earlier and saw that she had brown hair, green eyes, and a flower placed in her hair.

She pushed past the woman and walked into the room to see that everyone was already there, staring at her. She quickly walked towards an empty seat and blushed.

"Hello everyone, my name is Elizaveta Héderváry and today we will be learning how to sew clothing!

Finally! Something that Exie would enjoy! As class got started, unfortunately, someone decided to interrupt.

"Hey! Yo, Lizzie!" Said a German voice before a head popped in and met a frying pan dead on.

"GILBERT!" Screamed Ms. Héderváry before chasing the albino out of the room. Not much was done after that except for a bunch of unsupervised kids being as loud as possible.

Exie had a headache by the time class was over but thankfully it was time for lunch.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

She glanced at the menu and saw that it was burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Ah an artery clogging masterpiece.

As she walked through the slow line she found herself wishing that it was less American and more Spanish. She could go for a nice taco right about now.

"Hey, dude!" Said Alfred upon seeing Exie, "One burger coming right up!" He tossed her the burger and flashed a heroic smile, "ENJOY!"

"Um, thanks?" Said Exie before quickly walking to a table to have her lunch.

* * *

Period 5/6

* * *

Exie walked into her science class to see that there was no teacher there. She noticed that there was a polar bear plushie just floating in mid air near a chalkboard where a piece of chalk appeared to be writing out a lesson plan. She had already seen some weird shit today and just decided to put in her ear phones and ignore it.

* * *

Period 7/8

* * *

Exie had math now and grinned to see that Ivan was her teacher.

"Ah, Miss Reeves! You are having a good day, da?"

"Yes, Ivan, although it's been really weird." She said, grinning at him. He gave her one of his childish smiles before turning to the rest of the class.

"Mr. Bock has some, uh, _previous_ engagements to clear up so I will be teaching you all solo." He said, causing everyone, except for Exie, to shudder.

He turned to the chalkboard and started drawing sunflowers with numbers on each of the petals. "I will be teaching you all sunflower math!" He said with a dreamy smile while the rest of the class moved further away from him.

That was how the rest of the class went until most of the class was in a corner of the room, as far away from Ivan as possible.

* * *

On her way out of the school she saw Mr. Remus and he saw her.

"So how did your first day go?" He asked.

She turned to him and grinned, "I think I'm gonna enjoy it here." She said before walking away.

* * *

_I hope that you guys liked this! Also updates probably won't come very frequently so don't be angry with me! _

_Review! HASTA LA PASTA!  
_


End file.
